warhammerfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielcy grafowie Middenheim. O grafie Mandredzie Szczurobójcy i niezwykłym serze.
W AS1111 nadeszło wielkie nieszczęście. Mieszkańcy Starego Świata byli jeszcze bardziej nikczemni niż obecnie. Odwrócili się od Ulryka oraz dobrych bogów, a bogowie zła i Chaosu z radością ich za to ukarali. Najpierw nadeszła straszna zaraza czarnych wrzodów, tysiące ludzi pomarło w swych łożach i na ulicach. Potem zaś przyszła nieskończona horda szczurów większych, niż świat kiedykolwiek widział, a na przedzie biegli szczurzy władcy, więksi, sprytniejsi i bardziej zabójczy od innych. Prowadzone przez nich szkodniki rozbiegały się bez lęku po całej krainie. Żerowały na żyjących, a także na umarłych, zabijając zarówno młodych, jak i starych. Z każdym mijającym dniem stawały się coraz śmielsze i bardziej zajadłe. Atakowały ludzi na ulicach, ścigały psy i zabijały koty, nie lękając się pułapek ani sieci, a w całym Imperium nie było dość trucizny, by wytruć je wszystkie. Wkrótce w Imperium nie było ni miasta, ni wioski wolnych od szczurzego plugastwa. Szkodniki wypełniały ulice i biegły rynsztokami. Rozsiadały się na dachach i wieżycach, roztrącały śmieci i wspinały się do wychodków. Jadły żywność i zatruwały wino, drapały w okna i kąsały małe dzieci. Biegały w wielkich pałacach Altdorfu, w domach kupieckich Marienburga i uniwersytetach Nuln, przelewały się wielkimi hordami ponad murami Talabheim. Wkrótce niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy Imperium leżeli złożeni chorobą lub w grobach. A przez cały ten czas władcy Skavenów śmiali się, widząc rozpętaną przez siebie rzeź. Tylko Middenheim oparło się pladze i szczurom, bezpieczne na szczycie Fauschlagu. Graf Mandred w swej mądrości nakazał rozbić prowadzące do miasta wielkie wiadukty, zanim szczury zdołały je przemierzyć, a ludzie stali na wszystkich murach i we wszystkich oknach, a ogniem i gorącą oliwą, by uniemożliwić stworom wspięcie się po skale. Ale szczury zaroiły się wokół podstawy góry i tak rozpoczęło się oblężenie miasta. Minęły miesiące i zaczęło brakować żywności. Graf Mandred wiedział, że choć potrafi ochronić swój lud przed plagą, nie zdoła obronić go przed głodem. Jego armia była zbyt nieliczna, aby odeprzeć szczury stłoczone wokół Fauschlagu, a z południa nie nadchodziła pomoc, bowiem wielkie miasta Imperium padły ofiarą nieokiełznanego głodu szczurów. Przez trzynaście dni i nocy Mandred siedział na tronie usiłując obmyślić rozwiązanie. Wiedział, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, Imperium czeka zagłada, a wielki naród zostanie pochłonięty przez Chaos i Ciemność. Rankiem czternastego dnia wstał, mając gotowy plan. Zebrał wszystkich kupców z miasta: straganiarzy, rzeźników, piekarzy, sprzedawców ryb, właścicieli magazynów i spichlerzy oraz ludzi, którzy prowadzili oberże i gotowali strawę dla możnych panów. I zawezwał także cały lud Middenheim, aby zlecić wszystkim proste zadanie: mieli przynieść całe mięso i sery ze swoich spiżarni. Ludzie zapłakali na te słowa, tak niewiele im bowiem pozostało i lękali się, że graf zamierza ich zagłodzić. Mandred uspokoił gawiedź, opowiadając o swoim wielkim planie. Przemówił do poddanych z taką łagodnością i przekonaniem, że lud uwierzył, iż władca nie zamierza ich skrzywdzić w żaden sposób, a mądrość jego planu była tak głęboka, że całe miasto zaraz podjęło się tego zadania. W między czasie graf Mandred nakazał inżynierom sprowadzić największy kocioł ze zbrojowni. Kadź była tak ogromna, że można w niej było uwarzyć człeka pospołu z koniem. Służyła ona do wytopu pocisków dla największych trebuszy. Władca rozkazał, aby postawić wielki kocioł na Placu Broni, tuż przed pałacem. A wszystkim ludziom nakazano, by przynieśli swe mięso i sery, po czym wrzucili je do ogromnego kotła. I takoż uczynili, co do jednego, przynosząc kiełbasy i kości na zupę, suszone steki i całe mnóstwo serów: wielkie kręgi Dnia Ulryka, czerwonego Salzenmund i wędzonego nordlandzkiego, a także wiele innych, bowiem plaga oszczędziła krowy, które dały tej wiosny dużo mleka, więc sera było pod dostatkiem. Wkrótce, choć kocioł był wielki, wypełniły go sery i mięsiwo, jak na ucztę godną tysiąca ludzi, a może i więcej. Wówczas graf zaprzągł do kadzi potężne woły, które zaczęły ją ciągnąć. Zabrały kocioł na sam dół wielkiego miasta, a potem jeszcze dalej, w głąb tuneli poniżej. Przejazdy strzegli Krasnoludowie, a pod kocioł przetaczano wielkie bale drewna, by łatwiej go było poruszyć. Wkrótce gar spoczął obok Wielkiej Czarnej Studni, ogromnego kanału, który ciągnie wodę z największych głębin pod Fauschlagiem. Studnia dostarczała mieszkańcom Middenheim niemal całą wodę, jakiej potrzebowali, stanowiąc życiodajną arterię miasta. Graf Mandred oddał Czarnej Studni honory i poprosił o przebaczenie Ulryka, Krasnoludów, lud Middenheim, a także samą ziemię, za to, co zamierzał uczynić.Najpierw wydał rozkaz, aby trzynaście razy uderzono w wielki dzwon Ulryka. To był sygnał dla wszystkich zacnych obywateli Middenheim, by schowali się w swych domach lub wartowniach. Wkrótce na murach pozostali tylko żołnierze, którzy mieli baczyć, czy nikt nie wałęsa się na ulicach. Graf Mandred nakazał umieścić kocioł na stosie z bali drewna i rozpalić pod nim wielki ogień. Zapłonęło ognisko, a niedługo później cała masa mięsa i sera zaczęła topić się i rozgrzewać, a potem burzyć się w kotle i gotować. Z kotła buchnął oszałamiający zapach, najsmakowitszy, jaki kiedykolwiek unosił się w tym mieście. Woń była tak silna, że zaraz wypełniła powietrze i wychynęła z podziemi przez szczeliny w litej skale. Poniosła się także tunelami biegnącymi w ziemię poniżej i dalej jeszcze, na równiny otaczające Fauschlag. Szczurze hordy na dole były głodne i złe. Pożerały się nawzajem, szukając nasycenia. Gdy zapach uderzył w ich nozdrza, stwory ogarnęło szaleństwo. Ich pyski wypełniły się pianą, a oczy krwawym blaskiem głodu. Myślały tylko o jednym: aby znaleźć to jedzenie i pożreć je. Olbrzymią falą szczury ruszyły ku górze, wspinając się na siebie nawzajem w głodowym szale, a na przedzie biegli przywódcy Skavenów. Popędziły w górę urwiska i zaroiły się na murach. Inne runęły przez szczeliny w ziemi i pobiegły tunelami w stronę zapachu. Aromat był tak silny i tak potężny był ich głód, że stwory nie dbały o nic, pragnęły tylko znaleźć źródło zapachu i najeść się do syta. Szczury nie dostrzegły, że ulice były puste. Nie dziwiły się brakiem strażników na swej drodze. Obchodził je tylko przepyszny zapach sera i mięsa w wielkim kotle. Pędziły w dół coraz głębiej, z pianą na pyskach, wytrzeszczonymi ślepiami, wzbierając głodem i pazurami gotowymi, by siać śmierć. Pędziły w dół, ku wielkiej kadzi, gdzie stał graf Mandred i jego ludzie. Setki bestii, całe ich tysiące wypełniły miasto i zatkały tunele poniżej. I gdy biegły ku swemu żerowi i w stronę ludzi grafa, władca wydał rozkaz. Inżynierowie Krasnoludów podpalili lonty pod przygotowanymi uprzednio baryłkami prochu strzelniczego. Wielka Czarna Studnia pękła i przeogromna fala wody buchnęła w tunele. Pognała jak wzburzona rzeka, przewalając się przez wszystkie korytarze, wypełniając podziemne miasto do samego szczytu i opłukując ulice na powierzchni. Fala wody cisnęła szczurami o mury i zdławiła je swoją wściekłością. Te, które przetrwały pierwsze uderzenie, nie mogły płynąć pod prąd. Ich małe łapy nie potrafiły oprzeć się stale wzbierającej wodzie. Po kilku chwilach wszystkie szczury potonęły, co do jednego. A ostatni zginęli władcy Skavenów, młócąc bezradnie łapami wśród powodzi i piszcząc o pomoc, gdy zakryły ich wody. Graf i jego ludzie, których silne nogi szybko wyniosły na bezpieczną powierzchnię, patrzyli jak giną wszyscy panowie Skavenów, widzieli ich tonące ciała i zrozumieli, że koszmar szczurów przeminął. Następnego dnia Mandred zebrał swoje oddziały i wyruszył, aby uwolnić wielkie miasto Altdorf, a potem całe Imperium. Gdy ukończył swe dzieło, lud uczynił go Imperatorem, a on rządził długo i mądrze krainą, którą ocalił. I od tego czasu co roku, w czternasty dzień Ulriczeita, świętujemy wielkie zwycięstwo Imperatora Mandreda Szczurobójcy, gotując w wielkim kotle ser i kiełbasy. Jemy je wszyscy, radując się świadomością, że szczury zostały wygnane i nigdy już nie powrócą, by nękać nasze wspaniałe Imperium. - fragment czytanki dziecięcej Wielcy grafowie Middenheim. O grafie Mandredzie Szczurobójcy i niezwykłym serze.